


without you i'm nothing

by phantomlistener



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/pseuds/phantomlistener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their cases lately have been one hoax after another, and Dana Scully is running out of patience.  Set late in Season Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without you i'm nothing

"Mulder, I'm fed up of following you halfway across the damn country just because some woman said she saw a spaceship in her back yard!"

His retreating back was her only reply, walking away from her in the pouring rain.  She sighed, eyeing first the rain, then her partner, then the rain again before stepping out from her motel room.  

"Mulder!"

There was enough anger in her voice that he turned, distant but still visible through the descending veil of rain.  She ran to catch up with him.  "All I ask is that you better consider the cases you accept.  We've had hoax after hoax and ridiculous claim after ridiculous claim, and you refuse to see them for what they really are!"

"We win some, we lose some.  It's the nature of the X-Files."  Mulder's gaze dropped to the ground.  "You never questioned it like this before."

"You never acted like this before!  Come on, Mulder, right now I wouldn't be surprised if lightning struck Mount OIympus and you suddenly declared the entire Greek pantheon aliens!"

"That's what you think of me?  After two years of working together?"

"No."  The anger left her voice.  "You know that's not true.  I'm just worried about you.  We've been investigating old wives' tales and hoaxes - I could tell that from the start of each case.  Why?"

"For the same reason you read those medical textbooks when you know everything that's in them.  It's what I do, Scully.  It's who I am."

She reached out a tentative hand to touch arm and let her hand slip down in to his, wet skin against wet skin.  "Let's go back to the motel," she said gently.  His eyes when he looked at her were vulnerable.  Lost.  She hadn't quite realised the assurance her support gave him.

They could argue, dispute each others' faith without problems, but underneath it all there was always a mutual respect.  Lose that - or even imply losing it - meant to Mulder losing the one person who really validated his work.

She stopped walking, pulling him to a halt with her.  "Let's finish up here and see what other hocus pocus we can dig up from the files."  She grinned up at him, not caring that the rain was streaming down her face, dripping from her nose and plastering her hair against her face.  "Just in case there's something we're missing." 

She paused for a beat.  "But if you make me check out one more sighting of the ghost of Elvis, I might have to kill you."


End file.
